Destiny
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Dean and Sam are happy with their relationship until Dean meets a kindred spirit and Sam turns into a green eyed monster. There is hot Wincest loving and plenty of angst for the boys to deal with. Castiel makes an important appearance at the end.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Top Dean/Bottom Sam & ??!! (I love surprises....purrs)

Rating: M

Warning: Slash/Wincest, Bromance, Rape, Abuse, Prostitution ….. It's dark subject matter. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke, CW, or Dean & Sam. They own me.

Summary: Dean and Sam go on a ghost hunt in Missouri and meet Destiny who needs to be saved from a human monster. As they struggle for a solution that will free her from her tormenter, they form an attachment that will change their lives forever. Castiel makes a brief but important appearance near the end.

Comments: Love & Hugs!

A/N: All mistakes are mine and the Plotkitty's. (Just received icy blue baleful stare of said kitty.) I concede all errors are mine. (Plotkitty purrs and grants me a reprieve.)

**For those of you who like dessert before the main course check out 2nd half of Chapter 5 for hot Wincest Sexin and Lovin!!! Pant...Purr...OMFG!!!**

**Destiny **

**Prologue**

When Destiny was five her parents left her in the care of their closest friend Ben, for a three day holiday weekend. While they were sunning on the beach, he took her innocence and poisoned her soul.

When Destiny was eight her only real friend and closest neighbor, Daniel moved away. The loss of him plunged her into a darkness more than night.

When Destiny was ten she tried to kill herself at the haunted Ward House. She couldn't endure the brutal sex and mind fucking manipulation anymore. She was rescued by teenagers trespassing in the house and returned to the endlessly suffering existence that her life had become.

When Destiny was fourteen Ben no longer wanted her body that was blooming into womanhood. She stared to crawl out of the hell she had lived in and reached for the light.

When Destiny was fifteen her twenty one year old cousin, Kenny invited her to his condo to watch movies and play video games on his 50 inch flat screen tv. He put ketamine in the Dr. Pepper he served her and acted out his perverse fantasies on her limp unresisting body. The next day she took a bottle of Vicodin and tried to exit from this hell to the next. Her parents saved her that time and she resigned herself to the darkness once again.

When Destiny was twenty one she met Dean and Sam Winchester and everything changed.

Chapter One

Dean walked up to the reference desk at the Lewis & Clark Library in St. Louis. The young, blond lady standing behind the counter looked up and gave him a beautiful smile. Dean flashed her a wicked grin and held her eyes.

My God, Destiny thought, those jade green eyes and that smile. He was like a little slice of heaven right here on earth. She vowed to get away from him as quickly as possible. A man like that was trouble with a capitol T.

Dean saw her smile falter and the sadness and something like fear in her eyes. There was something familiar about that expression and Dean realized he'd seen it in his own face in solitary unguarded moments. His eyes softened and Destiny saw the recognition there of a kindred spirit another damaged soul.

Destiny gave him a genuine trusting smile and asked, "May I help you?"

Dean decided he wasn't gonna give this girl the usual shuck and jive and simply asked for any information the library had on the haunted Ward House. Her eyes went wide and for a moment he could see something shimmering there before she looked away. She took a moment to compose herself, then told him softly that there were several books and a large selection of newspaper articles on the subject. She asked Dean to please take a seat and she would retrieve it all from the archives.

Dean thanked her with a sincere grin and touched her shoulder gently. She shied away from the touch and hurried out of the room. Dean felt anger blaze up inside him. All the signs were there, someone had damaged that sweet girl terribly. He wondered if he and Sam would be in town long enough to find the bastard and give him an attitude adjustment Winchester style.

Destiny returned with the books and articles and smiled at him as she placed them on the table in front of him. He reached out a hand to her and said, "My name is Dean Winchester. I appreciate all your help."

She shook his hand hesitantly and replied "I'm Destiny and it's my job to help you. Also, I know a lot about the Ward House. I'd be happy to answer any questions that I can."

Dean gestured for her to take the seat across from him and she sat down gracefully.

Chapter Two

Sam pushed through the door to the reference room and stopped short when he saw Dean leaned across a table talking intensely with a girl. She had long wavy blond hair, peaches and cream skin and intense blue eyes that looked haunted. She wasn't wearing makeup but she was still lovely. Sam was surprised that Dean would see the inner beauty that shown through.

Sam felt an ache in the pit of his stomach thinking that Dean may have reverted to his old ways even though they were together and happy now. As Sam neared the table he realized that Dean wasn't flirting with the girl, he was having a conversation. This idea brought on an even stronger wave of emotion that Sam didn't want to identify.

She seemed to feel the weight of his stare and looked up to inquire, "May I help you?"

Dean looked around and said, "Destiny, this is my brother, Sam."

Destiny's haunted eyes locked onto Sam's, "It's nice to meet you Sam. Dean has had nothing but good things to say about you."

Sam took her proffered hand, "Nice to meet you too." he said as he shot Dean a look, surprised that his brother has been discussing him with a stranger.

"Destiny has been giving me the low down on the Ward House."

"Have you ever been inside the Ward House Destiny?" Sam asked and looked directly into her eyes.

Her eyes were held by his and she feels the memory of that night when she had snuck into the Ward House to end the pain, fear and loathing that had defined her life for far too long.

Dean and Sam watched the emotions flashing in her eyes as the color drained out of her face and she slumped forward limp against the table.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean cried out unable to take his eyes of Destiny as he walked to her side, gently brushed back her hair and said her name loudly a couple of times. Her eyes flickered rapidly behind closed lids but she didn't respond.

Chapter Three

"Of all the bonehead ideas Dean, this one takes the cake. Now we can add kidnapping to your growing list of felonies." Sam couldn't believe he had gone along with taking Destiny unconscious out of the library and back to their hotel room. She was lying on their king size bed with a cool towel draped across her forehead.

"We just borrowed her for awhile to make sure she is going to come out of this okay. When she wakes up, we'll make sure she's alright and take her home."

Sam snorted and shook his head, "Man you are unfucking believable! It's obvious this lady has been through some heavy trauma and this isn't going to help her. We need to find out where she lives and get her home. Maybe her family can help her through whatever it is that happened."

"You're wrong about this one Sam. I don't think she has anyone to help her. We have to save this girl. If you don't want to help then go take care of the Salt and Burn and leave Destiny to me." Dean's jaw was set and his eyes were resolute. Sam knew that the discussion was over.

Ten minutes later they heard Destiny's voice but it was different now hurt and halting, "So how much did you pay him?"

Dean and Sam looked at her sitting up on the bed. Her eyes looked dead and shadowed by pain.

"How much did we pay who for what?' Dean asked worried by the tone and expression.

Destiny laughed but it was hollow and humorless, "You know you two really had me fooled with the whole 'we're investigating the Ward House for a Ghost Facers episode.' God, I am such an idiot. I actually allowed myself to trust you Dean. I saw in your eyes that you were wounded like me. You lost your innocence too young, experienced several lifetimes of loss and heart ache, felt that you don't deserve to be loved because of the things you've done and the things that have been done to you. Bravo, Dean! Were you and Sam laughing it up while I was unconscious? It doesn't matter. I just want to know how much you paid Kenny to fuck me? Are you like those brothers he sent to me a couple of weeks ago? Do you like it rough? Are you going to tear me up, make me bleed, then force me to lick it of your dicks like the dirty little whore you know I am!?" She stopped talking, dropped her face into her hands and wept so fiercely that her whole body quaked.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock. Dean recovered first and approached the bed slowly,

"I know this might look bad. I mean waking up in our hotel room and not knowing how you got here, but I can assure you we don't know Kenny and we aren't going to hurt you."

Chapter Four

A few hours passed with the Winchester boys giving Destiny a little family history lesson and Destiny was finishing up hers.

"If I don't do exactly what Kenny wants, he'll start on Lacy, his little sister. She just had her fifth birthday last month and I can't let what happened to me happen to her."

They were all silent for a few moments thinking about everything that had passed between them. Dean and Sam were determined to find a way to get her out of this intolerable situation. They didn't usually deal with human monsters but in this case they were willing to make an exception . Destiny was exhausted but it was liberating to say all the things that had been shredding her from the inside out for as long as she could remember. When she meets their eyes she feels a spark of hope that there might actually be a way out for her but only if Lacy would be okay.

"Guys, I really need to get home and catch some sleep. I'll be in the library anytime after 9:00 a.m. if you need more information on the Ward House."

"We'll drop you off at your place, then see you in the morning." Dean said as they walked out the door.

Chapter 5

Destiny started to put the spare key in the lock, then tried the handle and the door to her condo started to open. She knew that Kenny was behind the door. She could feel his presence. She toyed briefly with the idea of running back to Dean and Sam for protection but she knew this was a false hope. Until Lacy was safe, she belonged to Kenny and whoever he sold her to.

There were three of them. A man in his mid forties and two younger men in their twenties. Kenny grabbed her wrist and jerked her roughly forward the moment she walked through the door. He pulled her into the bedroom to give her the information on them. They had paid him a princely sum for a very special request. The older guy was going to record her with the younger ones. She started to protest and Kenny slapped her so hard that her ears rang and her eyes watered. He told her that for what they were paying him, he would let them fucking kill her if she didn't cooperate. Then his eyes turned feral as he suggested that maybe she would like Lacy to take her place. All the fight drained out of Destiny and she nodded her acquiescence mutely.

The next day Dean and Sam arrived at the library promptly at 9:00 a.m. Destiny wasn't there. At 10:00 she still wasn't there and Dean suggested they go by her condo and check on her.

The door wasn't locked so they walked in calling her name. They walked through and found her in the guest bedroom. There was a lot of blood and even though they were no strangers to gore, this made them feel sick. She was sprawled on the bed wearing only a leather zippered mask and a red ball strapped over her mouth. The Winchester boys were frozen in shock for a moment. Then Dean stepped forward, took here wrist and felt for a pulse.

"She's alive! Call 911!" Sam was already dialing.

Dean and Sam showed up at the hospital wearing suits and ties with their detective badges. The nurse told them that Destiny was still in surgery and showed them to the waiting room. They decided to question the doctor as soon as she was out.

"I'm Detective Dean Rhodes. This is Detective Sam Taylor. We need to ask you a few questions about your patient Destiny Tandy."

"I'm Dr. Benjamin Brannon. This case is a bit difficult for me. I'm a close friend of Destiny's parents."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and felt their blood run cold. This was the sick perv who had destroyed her childhood and damaged her so profoundly. This day had gone to hell in a hand basket and Dean had a sinking feeling that the worst was yet to come.

"Destiny, can you hear me?" Dean leaned over her still form in the hospital bed and looked for any response to his question. Her eyelids fluttered and a soft moan escaped her lips but she didn't wake up.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, "We can't leave her here with Dr. Molester. I'll stay with her until she wakes up. I want to know who did this to her."

"Let's take shifts." Sam suggested. "I'll take the first shift. You can relieve me at 10:00 p.m. I'll come to get you if she wakes up before then."

"Sounds like a plan, Sam. I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything." Then, without warning, Dean pulled Sam to him and soul kissed him until Sam was limp in his strong arms. Dean finally stepped back and looked into Sam's face. "I love you Sammy." He kissed Sam again gently before looking down at Destiny one last time and leaving the room.

Sam felt dazed. Dean rarely let himself go emotionally. Somehow this experience with Destiny had really opened him up. Sam sat down at Destiny's bedside and took her hand in his, "We're going to get you out of here. I promise." He whispered softy and settled in to watch over her.

Sam had started thinking about what had happened the night before when he and Dean had returned to the hotel after dropping Destiny off at her condo. Dean had said "Come here Sammy." in that deep lazy tone that made Sam's heart flutter and his pulse race.

Sam was swept up in Dean's arms as he had been hundreds of times before but this was different. Dean was different. He held Sam tightly but gently. His head on Sam's shoulder. His breath on Sam's neck.

"I can't stop thinking about how alone she is. Destiny is sacrificing herself for Lacy and she has no one to turn to. Destiny's right, we are kindred spirits. It was a different kind of fear and pain in my childhood but we both ended up damaged and broken. The difference is that I have you Sam. She has to face this nightmare all alone."

"Look at me Dean."

Dean raised his head and Sam saw the tears glistening in his eyes. He can feel how deeply Destiny has connected with them. She had become a part of them and they would rescue her from the darkness.

Sam moved in close to Dean and gently traced his perfectly shaped lips with his tongue. Dean moaned and opened his mouth so Sam could taste him. Dean felt his cock go rock hard when Sam deepened the kiss and grabbed his hips to grind them against his own.

"Let me show you how much I love you Dean." Sam said as he slipped his hand up Dean's shirt and pulled it off. Dean helped him out by shucking off his shoes, jeans and boxer briefs in quick succession.

Sam followed his lead and discarded his clothes in record time. Then he reclaimed Dean's mouth and guided him back towards the king size bed. Dean fell back on the bed pulling Sam down on top of him, mouths locked together, tongues tasting and teasing until they had to take a breath. Sam dipped his head down and started to lick and nip Dean's nipples until they were tingling and he was making small sounds of pleasure in his throat.

Dean fisted his hands in Sam's hair and pushed his head down further, raising his hips to show Sam where he wanted him to go. Sam worked his way down stopping along the way to tease Dean's navel and elicit another groan of desire. When he reached Dean's throbbing erection he looked up into Dean's eyes wide and dark with love, lust and need.

"Tell me what you want Gorgeous." Sam commanded holding Dean's sexy stare.

"I want you to take my cock all the way in your mouth and suck me until I can't think anymore." Dean answered in his incredibly sexy purr.

This was almost enough to send Sam over the edge. He took Dean's manhood between his lips and circled the engorged head with his tongue working his tongue down the shaft as he took all of Dean inside. He swallowed Dean down to the base and started humming and bobbing to a steady rhythm. He made sure to pay special attention to the area under the crown of Dean's penis because he knew from experience that this made him crazy. Dean's hips pistoned and he fucked Sammy's mouth as he rocketed towards his release.

"Sammy, so damn beautiful. Seeing your lips on my cock. Christ, Sammy Baby! I'm gonna come. Uhhh.....!!!" Dean exploded in Sam's mouth and Sam swallowed every drop and didn't release Dean's dick until he was soft. Then Sam crawled back up Dean's body and kissed him again so he could taste himself in Sam's mouth. Dean licked the essence of himself out of Sam and felt himself getting hard again.

"I want to return the favor." Dean said as he rolled Sam onto his back.

"I want to come with you inside me Dean."

"You don't have to ask me twice. Put the pillow under your hips so I can get you ready Baby."

Sam hurriedly placed the pillow and gasped when Dean took his penis in his mouth and took it all the way down. Dean circled and sucked with his cheeks hollowed out until Sam cried out. "Dean, I want you inside!"

Dean released Sam's manhood and licked down to his entrance using his long muscular tongue to widen and stretch preparing Sam for his hard throbbing cock. He paused just long enough to grab the lube and glaze his penis with it. Sam whimpered with need and placed his legs over Dean's muscular shoulders.

"Are you ready for me Sammy Baby?"

"God, yes Dean. Do it now!"

Dean pushed his dick into Sam's incredibly tight ass and let out a hiss and moan. He eased his way in letting Sam adjust to him then he started to set up a steady rhythm. Sam was almost incoherent now from the feeling of Dean buried deep inside him. Dean picked up the pace and used his right hand to grasp Sam's penis and jerk him off in time to his powerful thrusts. Now Sam was writhing and moaning beneath him with every nerve ending tingling and crying out for release.

"Are you close Baby?"

"Yes, gonna explode for you Dean!"

"Right there with ya Sammy. Oh you beautiful UHHH...." All rational thought left Dean as he pushed over the brink and came so hard he thought he might have passed out for a moment. When he came back to himself he was gazing down lovingly at Sammy whose stomach was covered with come.

"Let me take care of that for you Darlin." Dean husked as he lowered his head and licked off all the come and sweat on Sam's skin. He worked his way up Sam's chest licking, biting and kissing until he reclaimed Sam's lips. Dean soul kissed him deeply sharing Sammy's flavors with him. When he pulled away he said "I love you Sammy. Always have. Always will."

"I love you too Dean. Always and forever."

They curled up together and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Chapter 6

Dean was holding Destiny's hand when she woke up about 3:30 in the morning. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness then she said "Dean? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Sweetheart. Are you in pain? Should I call the nurse?"

"Oh God." Destiny's breath caught in her throat as she remembered exactly what had happened.

Dean leaned in and hugged her gently rocking her as he whispered comfortingly in her ear. After a while the tears stopped and she pulled back far enough to look into Dean's concerned eyes.

"Dean you know what it's like, don't you, to have someone violate you and use you against your will? I know you probably don't want to talk about it. I just want you to know that if you ever do I'll be here for you." Love and concern for him were glowing in her eyes.

"I've never told anyone, not even Sam. It's been like a cancer inside me devouring my soul and leaving me empty inside. I just...." Deans voice trailed off and he looked at her with tears in his intense green eyes as he pulled her tightly against him.

"It's okay Dean. You don't have to say it." Destiny comforted him and rocked him gently in her arms.

Three days later Destiny was released from the hospital and Dean and Sam were walking her to the Impala to take her home. Destiny caught the eye of a man approaching across the lot who seemed familiar to her. When they were about ten feet apart the man inquired "Destiny?"

She stopped short taking in the the aqua eyes, sable brown hair and well shaped lips, "Danny, Danny Wilde?"

He nodded rushing forward to hug her hard and hold her tightly against him. "I've been thinking about you since I got into town early this morning. I was hoping to get in touch with you today and here you are. It must be fate. You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

"What brings you to town Danny? It has been thirteen years since your last visit." She sees something flicker in his eyes as she pulls away and he grasps both her hands.

"It's Gran, she had a fall and she's going to be in the hospital for a few days. My Mom and Dad will be in later today to see her." Danny spoke softly his eyes never leaving her face.

"Oh Danny, I just visited her last week and she was totally fine, sassy as ever."

"You know Gran nothing keeps her down for long. She loves your visits. Every time I call her she tells me what a wonderful girl you are. Like I didn't already know. Could we have dinner tonight? I'd love to catch up on everything with you." Danny asked with a warm smile.

Destiny looked back towards Dean and Sam who have watched this whole exchange quietly. Her eyes went wide and she said, "Danny, these are my good friends Dean and Sam Winchester. They're visiting for a while. Sam, Dean this is my best friend from school days, Danny Wilde."

The men all shook hands and sized each other up. Dean finally said "I'm sure Sam and I can find a way to amuse ourselves tonight so you and Danny can get caught up."

Danny and Destiny made plans for their evening then the Winchester boys drove her home.

Chapter 7

Dean and Sam had taken care of the Ward House while Destiny was in the hospital but they weren't going to leave town without helping her. They dropped by the library the next day and found Destiny in the reference section.

"So how was the date with Mr. Wonderful?" Dean asked with a Cheshire Cat grin.

Destiny's lip trembled and a single tear spilled over her lashes. "Danny didn't come back just to visit Gran. He came back for me. He said that he has always loved me and he wants to marry me. He wants to have kids and go on vacations and …... Oh dear God. What am I gonna do?" Now she is weeping and Dean's heart constricted in his chest.

"I thought chicks were supposed to be happy when a guy wants to commit to a relationship. It looked like you were genuinely happy to see Danny yesterday. Don't you have feelings for him?"

"I love him Dean. That's why I have to break his heart and send him away from here as soon as possible. I wish with all my heart that I didn't have to hurt him but it's the only way." Destiny was crying even harder now and couldn't speak.

Dean looked at Sam for help. Sam mouthed 'Hold her.' Dean stepped behind the reference desk and held her. She resisted the embrace for a moment before leaning against him and crying brokenly against his shoulder.

When the emotional storm passed, Dean stepped back and said "Destiny if he loves you and you love him, why do you want to send him away. "

"Dean a girl like me doesn't get the fairy tale ending. I can't ride off with the handsome prince. Lacy wouldn't be safe. There's also the fact that if Danny learned the truth, he'd be repulsed by me. Listen, I've got to get back to work. We can continue this at my place anytime after 6:00."

Dean and Sam were parked across the street from the condo at 6:00 waiting for Destiny to arrive.

She parked in front of the building beside a tricked out, gold Escalade. As soon as she stepped out of her car, the door to the Cadillac opened and three men stepped out. The driver was well over six feet tall and built like a steroid junkie. Destiny had stopped moving as soon as she saw him. He strode up to her grabbed her roughly and ground a kiss down on her lips. Destiny struggle to get away but was no match for his overwhelming strength.

Dean growled like an angry bear and shot out of the Impala and stomped across the road with Sam on his heels.

"Kenny, what's going on?" Destiny asked after he released her from the punishing kiss.

"These two gentlemen have requested your services for the night."

Before Kenny could continue, Dean arrived at Destiny's side and said, "The hell they did. We've got tonight reserved. The lady's dance card is full for the evening."

"These guys have already paid me $500.00 so fuck off." Kenny yelled into Dean's stony face.

"Here's a thousand and the clock is ticking so we're going in." Dean took ahold of Destiny's arm and headed for her condo with Sam following close behind.

"Dean, wait I can't let you give Kenny your money. It's not right."

"We're not going to let those guys hurt you. For Christ's sake you just got out of the hospital from the last time."

"I end up in the hospital about once a month. Kenny has a fairly specialized clientele. They pay him more because they have, shall we say, exotic tastes. I only have two clients who don't hurt me and they're a bisexual couple. They come to see me a few times a month so they can have a woman and not have to worry about jealousy or strong attachments. We actually kind of go on dates to dinner, movies, plays and dance clubs. It's the only time I get to have fun. Pathetic, huh?" Destiny sighed sadly.

"At least they treat you like a person instead of an object of desire. You should allow yourself to make some real friends. If you gave people a chance to see how caring and kind you are they would care for you like Dean and I do." Sam smiled at her encouragingly.

"Object of desire sounds so much classier than whore but it doesn't change what I am. My only way out is to remove Kenny from the equation. Course I'm not a homicidal maniac so I don't know how to do that. Anyway, enough of all that. I really want to thank you both for everything you've done. Let's have some dinner and watch some flicks and forget this for awhile. Ok?"

"Well, now that you say that I am kinda hungry." Dean replied.

"Man, you're always hungry." Sam sighed shaking his head.

Around 11:00 Sam was ready to head back to the hotel and get some much needed sleep. Dean told him to go on that he was going to stay and make sure Kenny didn't make a repeat appearance. Sam promised to return about 9:00 the next morning.

Chapter 8

Dean was sitting on the couch taking a Cosmo Quiz when he heard Destiny scream. He dropped the magazine and rushed to her bedroom. She was sitting straight up, covers kicked down to the end of the bed, breathing harshly with a lot of white showing around her eyes.

"Destiny, Sweetheart, it's Dean. You had a bad dream. It's all over now." He eased down on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders.

She focused on his face "Dean?" then she was in his arms crying on his shoulder.

He held her, rocking her gently, kissing her hair and whispering softly as he did when Sam had a nightmare. She gradually relaxed and stopped weeping. Dean tilted her chin up gently in his hand and looked down into her ocean blue eyes. His breath caught when he saw the trust and need there.

"Dean?" her voice was rough and husky as she returned his gaze. Dean broke the stare to look down at her sensual full lips and thought 'I am so going to hell for this.' He couldn't resist the magnetic attraction of her any longer. His mouth captured hers and his tongue gently traced her bottom lip she pressed herself closer and opened her mouth to him. He was delighted to discover that she tasted like strawberries. He couldn't help but think about dipping her in chocolate and licking it off every square inch of her body. This thought made him incredibly hard and he pushed her down and started to trail kisses along her smooth neck. Her skin was satiny soft and felt vulnerable to his rough strong hands.

He drew back for a moment when he reached the neckline of the t-shirt she was wearing. He noted that it was covered with adorable sleeping kittens. Not exactly what you would expect an object of desire to wear to bed. Seeing this made him smile. Destiny smiled back as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. She placed her hands on each side of his beautiful sculpted face and kissed him. She captured his tongue and pulled it into her mouth to suck the tantalizing flavor of him into her. Dean lowered himself down and ground his hips against her so she could feel his desire. She broke the kiss long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head and he returned the favor. She raised her hips so she could peel of her lace panties. Dean finished stripping down and was surprised when Destiny rolled him under her.

"Please Dean? It's my first time actually being with someone I chose to have sex with. I just want to be in control for at least part of it."

"Your wish is my command Sweetheart. Anything you desire,"

Four hours later, Destiny and Dean were lying side by side, fingers interlocked, luxuriating in a mutual pleasure coma, "Dean, you have the most amazing tongue. No one's ever done oral on me before, I think that must be what heaven feels like."

"I don't know about that but your tongue is a fucking national treasure. It should be in the Smithsonian or something. Maybe you could teach...."Dean trailed off.

"Sam how to do that trick." Destiny finished for him.

"You know about Sammy and me?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Dean you and Sammy are two halves of the same soul. What you have together is beautiful. Most of us will never experience love like that in our lifetime." Destiny gave him a dazzling smile without a hint of sadness in it.

Dean rolled her in close to him and whispered "I love you Dez. You totally get me." as he gently kissed her hair.

"Love you too Dean. Sweet dreams."

Chapter 9

When Sam showed up the next morning Destiny was making biscuits, gravy, bacon and eggs. Dean let Sam in and hugged him and kissed him playfully.

"What's gotten into you Dean?" Sam asked with a meaningful look at Destiny.

"Sam, I know all about you and Dean's bromance and I'm perfectly fine with it. Please don't feel like you have to hide your relationship from me." Destiny's smile was bright as the sun and Sam felt the warmth of it flow over him as he nodded to her and returned the smile.

"Wow, everything looks and smells fabulous. Dean and I don't get a lot of home cooked meals out on the road.

"If you lived here, I'd cook for you boys every day. It's no fun to cook for one." Destiny commented sadly.

A knock at the door froze them all in place. The haunted look returned to Destiny's eyes as she went to open it.

Kenny shoved past her and snarled "What the fuck are these two yahoos still doing here?"

"Making them breakfast was all part of the deal. I'm supposed to be their Mom. As soon as they are finished eating, I'll send them off to school and the deal will be done."

"Well get a move on. I've got a job for you today. Be at my place by 10:30. Don't make me come back over here to get you." He sneered at Dean and Sam and slammed the door on the way out.

"Dez, Honey....Dean started but Destiny interrupted "Let's pretend he wasn't here. Let's just enjoy this time before I have to go."

Almost two hours later the Winchester boys watched from the Impala as Destiny walked out of Kenny's condo with him walking close behind her. They took of in the flashy Escalade with Dean and Sam following in the Impala.

"Did you see what she was wearing Dean?"

"Well, Sammy a red sequined, micro mini, backless dress and matching stiletto heels are hard to miss not to mention the golden lions mane of hair. Why would Kenny have her dress up like that in the middle of the day?"

"Only one way to find out. Follow that car!"

They followed the Escalade to the entrance of a huge swanky motel in downtown St. Louis close to the river front. The sign out front proclaimed a convention of the American Dental Association.

Dean and Sammy looked at each other and Dean exclaimed, "He's pimping her out to Dentists! You know what sadistic bastards they are. Let's get her out of there."

Sam got out and ran in the hotel to try and find Destiny while Dean looked for a parking space.

Dean called Sam's cell when he got into the motel, "Have you spotted her?"

"No just a bunch of people with too white teeth. She could be anywhere by now. This place is a zoo." Sam's voice was tight with frustration.

Dean met up with Sam in the lobby and they tried a full sweep of the hotel but they never caught sight of Destiny. After a couple of hours they admitted defeat and returned to their hotel.

About 6:00 Dean's cell rang and the display showed Destiny's name, "Dez, thank God! We tried to get you out of the convention but we couldn't find you. Are you ok?"

"Dean, you and Sam need to come over now. I need you guys. Please hurry!" She rang off before Dean could say anything else.

"Destiny said she needs us. Let's go!" Dean said worriedly.

"Did she sound like she was hurt or upset?" Sam asked.

"She sounded more upset than hurt. Almost seemed like someone else was there and she didn't want them to know she was talking to us."

Dean knocked firmly on the door and Destiny answered it immediately. Her hair was back to normal and she was wearing jeans and a button down shirt. Her face looked relieved and and she smiled happily as she greeted them.

"Dean, Sam what a surprise! Come on in. Danny and I were just chatting about old times."

"Hey guys! Are you enjoying your visit?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Yeah this is a great town. We haven't seen much of the nightlife yet. We were thinking of going to a club tonight." Sam replied.

"Hey Dean, I found that cobbler recipe you asked about. Come on. It's in the kitchen." Destiny said giving him a meaningful stare.

"I'll be right there. You know I love the sweet stuff. Excuse me." Dean said in Danny's direction as he hurried after Destiny.

"Dam, Dez! I thought you were upset on the phone. It looks like Danny is pleased as punch to be here so what's the problem?"

"He kissed me Dean. He keeps talking about us moving in together and getting married. You and Sam have to go out with us tonight. He won't talk about any of those things if you're with us. Please Dean!" Destiny stepped forward and hugged Dean tight. He held her close against him and kissed the top of her head.

"Dez?"

"Yeah, Dean."

"You know I can't say no to you right? Of course we'll go!"

Sam started to walk in the doorway but held back when he heard Destiny say, "I love you Dean. You're my hero!"

"I love you too Dez and after last night I certainly couldn't deny your wishes."

"Aw Dean..." Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Dean's chaste kiss.

Sam ducked back into the hallway feeling like he had been burned. What the hell had happened last night! He went back to the living room to think while Danny talked about plans for the evening.

Dean and Destiny returned a few moments later smiling and looking happy as they entered the living room.

"I was telling Sam about that popular Karaoke bar in Soulard A Star is Born. We'd like to head out there. How about you two? I know Destiny used to sing. She did this precious performance of Marilyn Monroe's "My Heart Belongs to Daddy". Show em Sweetie!"

Destiny looked mortified, "I don't remember that Danny. I'm not sure I'm up for Karaoke tonight."

"Come on. It will be fun. Let's go!" Danny coerced her with a hopeful smile.

"Alright. I can't refuse when you ask so nicely."

Chapter 10

They had been doing shots, talking and laughing for about an hour when Sam decided to make his move.

"Hey Destiny! Let's do rock, paper, scissors." Sam said with a mischievous smile.

"What for?" Destiny asked puzzledly.

"Well, if you win you get to choose the song I'll sing. If I win I choose your song. Whoever loses has to sing the song the winner picked and not halfheartedly. You have to put your heart and soul into the performance." Sam's eyes looked fevered and Destiny was a little worried.

Dean pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Sam always chooses scissors. You choose rock and you'll win." He tipped her a wink and a nod.

"Alright, I'll do it." Destiny agreed.

Danny watched this whole exchange wondering what Sam was up to. It seemed to him that Sam had been eyeing Destiny intently all night.

"Ready? One..Two..Three!"

Sam had paper and Destiny had rock. She looked a little stunned at Dean and he looked shocked. Then he smacked his hand against his forehead, "Sorry Dez, I'm the one who always picks scissors."

Sam leaned in close to Destiny so only she could hear what he had to say, "I want you to sing 'I Touch Myself' like the dirty little whore you are. Dean told me all about how you fucked him like a pro. I figure Danny and I deserve a little show of your talents."

Sam pulled back and saw something die in her eyes. She looked at Danny one last time then back at Sam, "You're right. I shouldn't drag this out any more. It's time for me to show him what I've become since he's been gone. I guess I just wanted to hang onto the dream a little longer."

Sam started to grab her arm but she was already moving quickly towards the stage. Jesus, what had he been thinking. He was a freaking jealous fuckwit and now she was going to throw it all away."

He helplessly watched the transformation as she moved to the stage. She put a sexy sway in her walk, tossed her mane of golden hair and stood tall with her shoulders back to accentuate her chest.

Sam, Dean And Danny watched transfixed as she made her way up the steps and onto the stage. There were a lot of catcalls and shrill whistles as she grabbed the mike. Somehow she had managed to undo the top three buttons on her shirt and was showing a jaw dropping amount of cleavage. She wet her lips and tossed back her long blond hair earning more whistles and applause.

"Wow! You all shore know how to make a girl feel welcome!" Destiny purred with a southern drawl sweet as honey.

Several men in the crowd yelled comments. She chose to respond to, "What's your name?"

"Well, Sugar, my name is Destiny and I have a confession to make." She hesitated for a moment as catcalls and yells filled the air.

"What the fuck is this Sam?" Dean growled clutching Sam's upper arm in a steel grip.

Sam wouldn't meet his eyes.

"When I think about you, I touch myself!" Destiny finished and the crowd went crazy as the song started up.

Dean, Sam and Danny had pushed their way to the front of the stage and Destiny performed for them. She belted out the song in a sexy breathy voice as she undid the buttons on her shirt one by one.

She placed the mike on the stand and pulled her shirt out of her jeans exposing her push up bra and a smooth expanse of stomach. The crowd roared in response as her hands wandered suggestively over her lush curvy body. The crowd surged forward and several patrons made a grab for her. She skipped back out of reach and finished the song. She took a few bows before tying her shirt under her breasts and strutting off the stage. Dean, Sam and Danny surrounded her immediately to keep the more aggressive men away from her.

When they got out in the parking lot Destiny pulled away from the boys and walked in front of them. She untied her shirt, shrugged it off and turned back to throw it to Danny.

" That's enough Dez! Are you fucking kidding me with this bullshit! What do you think you're doing?' Dean demanded.

"Making all of you hard from the looks of it." Destiny purred with a smug grin, "Besides Sam told me you like when I act like a pro. I'm just giving you what you want."

"Would somebody please explain to me what is going on here cause I don't have a fucking clue." Danny sounded angry and confused.

Destiny sashayed up to Danny all feline grace and sex appeal. She purred against his neck as she wrapped herself around him like a second skin. She could feel his erection as she pressed her hips hard against his.

"I know you want me Honey. Just relax and let me love you."

She pulled his face down and crushed her lips to his. She took his tongue into her mouth and worked her magic on it. He groaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips grinding them against his. Then as suddenly as it began, it was over. Danny wrenched away from her and pushed her away so hard that she went down on the pavement. Destiny cried out as her palms were scraped by the asphalt.

"I'm gonna catch a cab. Goodbye, Destiny!" Long angry strides propelled him down the sidewalk and out of sight.

Dean picked up her shirt and offered a hand to help her up. He could see that she was weeping silently. He held her close and she stiffened for a moment before melting against him and crying until she was completely empty inside.

They rode back to the condo in silence. The moment Dean stopped, Destiny pushed the door open. She paused before shutting it behind her and said in the dead empty voice they had heard before, "Don't come back. I don't want to see either one of you ever again." Then she shut the door and walked out of their lives.

Chapter 11

The next day Dean tried to call Destiny a dozen times. He left messages but she didn't return his calls. He and Sam dropped by her condo, the library, and the coffee shop they had gone to a couple of times. The longer they went without contact the worse Dean and Sam felt.

They had just left the condo again at about 10:00 p.m. when Castiel appeared in the back seat.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled at the sudden appearance of the angel.

Castiel's steely blue gaze met Dean's in the rear view mirror. "Make a right at the next light. Then go four blocks and make another right." Castiel ordered.

"Is this a field trip Cas? Cause we've got more pressing issues at the moment. I'm afraid heaven is gonna have wait til we're finished up here." Dean snarked.

"We're going to save Destiny. Now follow my orders." Castiel's voice was rough and brooked no arguments.

Dean did as he was told and soon saw the gold Escalade ahead parked in front of a gym that looked closed. Just as they got out of the Impala, Kenny walked out of the door of the gym carrying something wrapped up in a blanket.

Dean looked at the blanket and felt a cold hand close over his heart.

Kenny saw them and snarled, "She's all fucked out. Come back next week."

Dean pulled back the blanket to assure himself that she was still alive. When he saw her face he sucked in his breath and tried not to scream. Sam and Castiel were also looking at the ruin of her once beautiful face and the atmosphere became charged around them.

Cas took Destiny from Kenny's arms. He motioned with his head and Kenny flew back through the door he had just exited, knocking over the four muscle bound gorillas on their way out. The door slammed shut on their grunts and curses.

"Get in the car. We must leave this place now." Castiel said sternly.

Dean and Sam jumped in the front while Castiel sat in the back holding Destiny across his lap. Just as the Impala turned the corner the gym blew up behind them. The boys looked at each other surprised and a little of afraid of what Castiel was going to do next.

"Take me to that church just ahead on the right." Castiel commanded.

"Cas, is Dez going to be okay?" Dean's voice was choked with emotion.

"Just get me to the church and wait outside. You cannot witness this."

Dean did as he was told and watched as Castiel carried Destiny into the church.

"Dean, I...."

"I don't want to hear it Sam. Not now, maybe not ever."

They waited in silence after that. Each one of them was lost in his own thoughts.

The door to the church opened and Castiel walked out holding Destiny's hand. She was wearing a choir robe and was glowing softly like she was lit up from within. She appeared to be completely healed but in some sort of trance.

"It is time to take Destiny home so I can finish restoring her life as it should be. She won't remember this night and her relationship with Danny will be restored. God has plans for her. She must survive until she is called into his service."

"I don't suppose you'd like to share the plan with us?" Dean asked with a look at Castiel in the rear view mirror.

"That matter is none of your concern Dean. Drop us at the condo and come back to tell Destiny goodbye in the morning. You will see that everything has been set back on the proper course at that time."

The next morning Dean and Sam arrived at Destiny's condo at 8:00 a.m. Destiny greeted them with a sunny happy smile.

"Hey guys! You're just in time. Breakfast is about to be served." Destiny exclaimed cheerfully.

When they walked through the door they saw Danny smiling in the living room, "Good morning fellas! Glad you could join us!"

"We sure wouldn't want to miss out on one of Destiny's home cooked meals. They're a little slice of heaven right here on earth." Dean said with a happy grin.

That sentiment caught Destiny by surprise. It was exactly what she had thought the first time she saw Dean at the library.

Destiny hugged and kissed Dean and Sam warmly, "Thank you. I even made an extra special desert for the occasion, peach cobbler!"

"And that is why I love this woman! You are a lucky man Danny. She is going to make a wonderful wife!" Dean said tipping a wink and a smile.

After breakfast they all drifted into the living room. Destiny and Danny sat close together on the loves seat while Dean and Sam sat across from them on the couch.

"Should we tell them now?" Destiny asked Danny.

Danny nodded his agreement.

"I'm going to move to San Francisco with Danny and we're going to start planning our wedding as soon as possible!"

"I knew you two were perfect for each other." Dean got up to hug Destiny and shake Danny's hand with Sam right behind him adding his congratulations and hugs.

Destiny and Danny walked Dean and Sam out to the Impala when it was time for them to go.

Destiny said goodbye to Sam first, " Sam, please take care of yourself and keep an eye on Dean. I know he thinks he's ten foot tall and bulletproof but he needs you even more than you need him."

Sam hugged her tight. Kissed her softly and said, "Please keep in touch Destiny. You've got our numbers and Bobby's. We need to know that you're okay. Promise me you'll call."

"I promise Sam. You call me too anytime, for any reason."

Destiny turned and her eyes locked onto Dean's emerald stare as she slid into his embrace. She felt completely safe with him as if no force on earth could harm her. How on earth was she going to let him go?

Dean pressed his face against her hair by her ear. He pitched his voice low so only she could hear him, "Destiny, you're a part of me now. I can't ever forget you and I will always love you. Anything you ever need from me, I will give it. That is my promise to you. Allow yourself to put the past behind you and be happy Sweetheart." Dean pulled back just enough to give her a sweet goodbye kiss.

"I love you too Dean. You will always be in my heart. I want you and Sam to visit me whenever you can. I couldn't face a future without you and Sam in it." She was crying as she stepped out of his arms.

"Danny, take good care of our girl. We expect an invite to the wedding." Dean called over his shoulder as he headed to the drivers side of the Impala.

"No worries Dean. You guys come and visit anytime." Danny had walked up beside Destiny and placed his arm around her waist.

Dean and Sam gave them their best smiles and got into the Impala.

Destiny leaned against Danny and watched the Winchester boys drive away with 'Back in Black' blaring on the stereo. Maybe she had a shot at the fairy tale ending after all.


End file.
